Eddy's Greatest Riches - Pokemon Black & White
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: CHALLENGE STORY! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO TRY AND WRITE IT! After the events of "If It Smells Like An Ed", Eddy decides to take a break from scams by playing a popular videogame series. Transported to the Unova Region and aged up four years, Eddy takes on the Pokémon League, where he shall find his greatest treasures.
1. Chapter 1

_***I don't own Pokemon, and I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Samurott, the Formidable Pokemon." = regular speech

'_The Mucky Boys!' = someone's thoughts_

"**Shut up, Sarah!" = someone yelling**

**"Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies." = Pokedex Entries**

* * *

_**Revelations of Revenge**_

* * *

After being caught by the neighborhood kids of the cul-de-sac for things they were blamed for, such as supposedly ruining 'Friendship Day', the three Ed-Boys were taped to a fence at the lane. They had to endure having fruit thrown at them by the other kids as punishment, but it was either this or possibly getting raped by the Kanker Sisters.

Needless to say, the choice was obvious.

"This ain't so bad." Eddy commented as he got hit by a bunch of grapes.

"The lesser of two evils, I suppose. Although, I can't help but feel that something isn't right here." Double Dee added before he got hit by an apple.

Ed just laughed stupidly as he was hit by an orange. So far, he managed to avoid getting hit until Jimmy got a lucky shot.

"Got me!"

"Well, I feel good." said Nazz as she and the other kids started leaving.

"That'll teach ya!" laughed Kevin.

"I hit 'em twice, Buddy." Johnny said to Plank, who is still missing his mouth.

"Idiots!" commented Ed's bratty little sister, Sarah.

"Looks good on ya!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy stopped walking and let go of Sarah's hand when he felt someone poke him on the shoulder. He looked and saw Rolf holding a familiar tray in his hands.

"Excuse me, semi opaque one. More for Rolf, yes?

"You certainly are a little piggy, aren't you." Jimmy asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"Rolf is confused as to why you provide him with these jujubes. But who's complaining?"

"JUJUBES!" cried Eddy and Double Dee as they saw the treats that were a constant theme in the day's events.

Jimmy stood trembling as Rolf left the lane, caught red handed with the large sack of candy held in his hands.

"Where'd ya get those from?!" Eddy demanded.

"Get what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jimmy denied as he turned around.

But in doing so, he revealed a most damning piece of evidence that was going to land him in a whole mess of trouble very shortly.

"Look! A paint spattered boot!" exclaimed Double Dee.

"I smell rotten something, I…"

Eddy and Double Dee simply looked at their rather brainless friend with raised eyebrows. At this point, they're used to his antics. Jimmy, however, simply grinned and threw away both the jujubes and the boot. The jig may be up, but he'll still get the last laugh. Or so he thinks.

For meanwhile, with the other kids of the cul-de-sac, the kids had all been rounded up by their rather irate parents. All except Rolf, who literally just walked up to the group, jujubes in hand.

"Mama? Papa? Why do you round up Rolf's fickle friends of the cul-de-sac like this?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well, son. Your friends here have done some very bad things to the Ed-Boys that have recently come to light, and are about to be punished." Rolf's father replied in almost perfect English.

But that's when he noticed the treats in Rolf's tray.

"Where did you get more jujubes, by the way? Your mother and I have seen you with them all day, but never saw you restock."

"Pale Jimmy has been supplying Rolf with these sweet jujubes. Rolf knows not why, but he is not complaining." Rolf explained.

Johnny suddenly looked thoughtful about recent events. Specifically, those related to Friendship Day and the three neighborhood dorks, as everyone else calls them.

"Now that Rolf mentions it, there seems to have been a lot of jujubes going around. Plank and I were covered in them earlier today." he said. "Plank would contribute to my claim, but he can't talk right now."

Kevin's dad, a rather burly man who looks like he's a part of a motorcycle gang, shushed everyone as he lead them all to the corner of the lane. He heard Jimmy speaking and knew they had to stay quiet to hear everything.

"That pale squirt's saying something." he said in a hushed tone of voice.

"YES! It was me, and I'd do it again!" the pale boy exclaimed, openly admitting to his wrongdoings.

"Why you little rat, wait'll I…!" Eddy started as he began to get steamed.

"No way…!" gasped Nazz. "Jimmy ruined Friendship Day? AND he framed the Eds for it?"

"That's gotta be a lie! Jimmy would never…!"

"Shut your mouth, young lady! You're still in whole mess of trouble for everything you've done and been doing!" snapped Ed and Sarah's mother. "And once we get your brother and his friends down from that fence, I'll let THEM decide your punishment!"

Sarah visibly shrunk back and wisely kept her mouth shut for once. One wouldn't know it from just her appearance, but Ed and Sarah's mother is actually ex military. She was once an accomplished pilot in the U.S. Air Force, but retired when she got married and became pregnant with Ed. But even to this day, she's kept up with her military training. Especially in self defense methods, such as hand to hand combat.

"I ain't goin' near that one with a ten foot pole, Stumpy, Ol' Chum!" exclaimed a man who looks kind of like an older version of Johnny, but with Mutton Chops.

And held in his hand is a small stump with a face drawn on it.

"Oh, and speakin' of…" he said as he reached into his pant pocket before pulling out a blue crayon. "Here ya go, son. I think Plank is gonna need this."

"Thanks, Dad." Johnny said, accepting the crayon.

He knows he's in trouble with his parents, but he's at least going to face whatever punishment they have in mind for him and Plank with dignity instead of whining about it like the others. He knows for a fact that the rest of the neighborhood kids are going to find some way to try and blame all of this on the Eds. Sarah and Kevin, especially. Johnny proceeded to wipe the smudge off of Plank before drawing a new mouth onto his face.

"Isn't this great, Buddy? You've got your mouth back… say what?" Johnny held Plank close to his ear as Plank 'explained' the things he saw. "You saw what? Ohhh, now I understand. Plank says that he knew the Eds were innocent, and that Jimmy was the evil mastermind the whole time. He would have said something sooner, but he didn't have his mouth at the time."

"Quiet, they're saying more!" shushed Double Dee's mother.

"But why, Jimmy? Why implicate us?" Double Dee asked.

"Revenge takes no prisoners, Double Dee." Jimmy replied.

"Revenge? What the heck did we do?" Eddy demanded.

"You ruined a perfectly good pair of underpants, you big brute!" Jimmy snapped as he got up in Eddy's face.

"Revenge? Underpants? What the heck's he talkin' about?" asked Eddy's father.

"Jimmy must be talking about the wedgie Eddy gave him earlier today." Kevin commented.

All the kids just giggled at the memory of that wedgie. All except Sarah, who looked ready to murder them all for laughing at Jimmy. But the adults just looked flabbergasted. Jimmy went to all of this petty revenge for a stupid wedgie? Oh, that is just a new low for any of their children to reach.

"Oh, the wedgie." Double Dee said as realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah. That was funny." laughed Ed.

But Jimmy was anything but amused.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" he demanded.

"Quiet, everyone! He's revealing everything!" Ed's dad whispered.

Everyone, adult and child, fleshy and wood, stopped talking and kept their voices down as they listened in on just how Jimmy went to the trouble of framing the Eds. The adults could have just watched the security footage from the cameras they had installed around the neighborhood, sure. But they wanted this confession from the horse's mouth.

"I have never been so humiliated in all my life! Your mocking laughter goughing at my fragile pride, just like my undies! It was at that moment… I formulated my revenge. When the coast was clear, I tippy-toed into action. It began simply with a missing paint brush. I just had to wait for the others to take my bait."

"No way, Jose! Jimmy took the paint brush?" Johnny gasped.

"Say it ain't so!" Sarah whisper wailed in denial.

"Bingo! My fiendish plan was working!" Jimmy continued. "With my next move, I would have to sacrifice my own shoulder stuffing. Desperate, yes. But ideal for smudging off Plank's mouth. Smooth as silk."

"So, the brat was also responsible for wiping off Plank's mouth." Kevin's dad commented.

Jimmy's parents sighed as they heard everything their son did for the sake of misplaced vengeance. Where had they gone wrong when raising that boy?

"Sorry, Plank. I would've listened to you, but you couldn't talk." Johnny said to his wooden friend.

But it seems Jimmy wasn't done explaining just yet.

"And let's not forget Eddy. Who else would sink so low as to pierce our heart of friendship? Cad!"

Kevin didn't say a word. Sure, he believed that Eddy had been the one to shove the hockey stick through the paper mache heart, Nazz did too, but to hear that Jimmy did it and framed the loudmouth Ed-Boy for it? It was just a low blow to the jock's pride for him to actually believe an obvious lie like that.

"Ignoring the butterflies in my tummy, I needed to protect my innocence. So I chose a patsy to keep you losers off my trail. In enters Rolf whose insatiable appetite for my jujubes fit snugly into my plans."

Rolf actually dropped his platter of jujubes as he heard about how he had, inadvertantly, played a key role in Jimmy's little revenge scheme.

"Sonnumagun…!"

It was really all that Rolf could say.

"Feeling creative, I decided to tease and taunt you with false clues; tidbits of information to poke your nosey parker ways. There was some truth in your search for the perpetrator. I do indeed hate hockey, and my father is forcing me to play that barbaric sport. My little play at an emotional breakdown merely helped to cement my own innocence. Besides that, I artfully laid every diversion. Luring Johnny with an insipid acorn was pure genius, as he too would, unknowingly, cement my freedom from sin! The jujubes remained a constant theme."

"Holy cow…! Plank did you know about… Oh, wait. Nevermind." Johnny said.

He'd forgotten that Plank saw the whole thing. Johnny's mom and dad simply patted their son on the back with sympathy, knowing that their son was also a victim in Jimmy's little revenge plan. They resolved that Johnny and Plank will still be punished for blaming the Eds and throwing fruit at them, but much less severely than they had originally intended.

"But was I satisfied? I should say not! I prepared myself for the enlistment of some help."

This time, it was Ed who knew exactly what Jimmy meant.

**"KANKERS!"** screamed Ed.

"Got it in one, no chin! So, happy to see me, the Kankers greeted my with their usual tact of pounding the heck outta me. As I wheezed my proposal about you rotten Eds, they agreed, and a deal was struck!"

This time, Nazz's mother silently gasped as she covered her mouth. She knows about those Kanker Sisters and how they're the number one stalkers of the Eds. Along with all of that sexual harrassment they put the poor boys through with their unwanted shows of affection.

"My God…!" she gasped.

"For once, we agree. My God…!" Eddy's mom gasped in agreement.

"My little Jimmy… How could you?!" Jimmy's mother silently sobbed as her husband tried to comfort her.

But all the comfort in the world couldn't possibly prepare her for what her only son was about to explain next. And boy, did it really make the kids of the cul-de-sac feel lousy. Even Sarah, who could no longer deny the actions of her so-called 'best friend'.

"I had goosebumps as I laid a trail of jujubes that would seal your fate. It was all I could do to contain the excitement in the air. Vengeance would be mine! So I pulled myself together for my final performance, and nailed your butts!"

Jimmy, the little twerp, laughed his head off as he relished in the feeling of completing his revenge plan right under everyone's noses. And he (allegedly) never even got caught until it was all over. To him, that's the best part.

He kept laughing until a large hand placed itself on his head and turned him around. Jimmy immediately ceased his laughter and screamed as he saw, not only the kids of the cul-de-sac, but also all of the grownups standing there and glaring at him. He started sweating nervously, trembling at the teary glare he was getting from his mother while his father gave him a glare so bad, it's a wonder Jimmy's not dead from fright yet.

The Ed-Boys' mothers walked over to where their sons were taped to the fence and pried them off with no effort whatsoever, with Eddy's mom catching him when he fell due to his height issue, and Ed and Double Dee's parents doing the same for their sons as the boys' legs had fallen asleep.

"Girls, take the boys back to mine and my wife's place." Double Dee's father instructed in a tone of voice that really sounded foreign to Double Dee. "The boys and I, along with the other parents here, need to have a little chat with the twerp here."

"Don't hurt the lad too badly, Babe." Double Dee's mother said kissing her husband on the cheek. "Remember, it's up to his own parents to decide the boy's punishment. But that doesn't mean you can't scare him a little bit."

"Don't worry, Muffin. I won't do anything drastic." he replied before looking at his son and the lad's friends. "You and your friends go with your mothers, son."

Double Dee could only nod, having never seen his father this angry before in all his young life. It was difficult for him to move his legs due to the lack of circulation to his legs from hanging off the fence for so long, and he could see that Ed was having the same problem. But with help from their mothers, they were soon on their way.

"Now, tell us, twerp." scowled Jimmy's father. "What do you have to say for yourself about your actions today?"

"But Dad, it wasn't my fault! They laughed at my wedgie!" Jimmy exclaimed, trying to pin the blame on the Eds.

"Brat! It was just a dumb wedgie! Those Eds are obviously tougher than you are!" snapped Kevin's dad. "They get beat up by my boy here on an almost daily basis, and they just suck it up, shake it off, and move on like you should have done! They don't go plotting revenge for every bad thing that happens to them!"

"**HOW DARE JUNIOR URBAN RANGER JIMMY USE ROLF AS A PATSY! AND FOR PETTY REVENGE! YOU HAVE SHAMED AND DISHONORED THE SON OF A SHEPERD WITH THIS BLASPHEMY! AS PUNISHMENT, ROLF HEREBY DISHONORABLY DISCHARGES PALE JIMMY FROM THE URBAN RANGERS!"** yelled Rolf before he attempted to haggle. "You may reapply in one hundred days and ninety nine nights. Did Rolf do that correctly, Papa?"

"Eh, close enough." Rolf's dad answered with a so-so motion of his hand.

Jimmy yelped in pain as his mother grabbed him by the ear, and turned paler than normal at the look in her eyes.

"When we get home, young man, you, your father and I are going to sit down and have a long 'talk' about your behavior today." she growled as she proceeded to drag her son home by the ear.

The other kids of the cul-de-sac, besides Johnny, Plank, and Rolf, all gulped as their parents gave them similar looks that Jimmy recieved.

"Don't think you're all off the hook for your actions against the Eds either, young misters and missys." said Kevin's mom.

The fathers of Kevin, Sarah, and Nazz proceeded to grab the three children by the arm and drag them with them to Ed's house for a long 'talk' of their own. As for Rolf, Johnny and Plank? Well, they were just lead to the park by a gentle yet firm hold from their own parents for what is sure to be a much less painful talk.

And as for Ed, Edd n' eddy?

Well, they sat down with their mothers to enjoy some fresh baked cookies, milk, and a movie. A fine way to unwind and relax after the rather taxing experience they had to go through all in one day.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm posting this as more of a challenge story instead of an actual story. If anyone would like to take up the challenge, let me know via PM or review. Also, if I get enough reviews asking me to continue this story personally, then I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll on my profile if you haven't yet. May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi and Sith friends.**_

* * *

_**Poll Question: Which of these do you want Jaune's Hollow form to be modeled after for Jaune Arc - La Cero Espada?**_

_**Dark Phoenix & Dragon: tied with 4 votes each**_

_**Velociraptor & Homotherium (scimitar-toothed cat): tied with 3 votes each**_

_**Hammerhead Shark: 2 votes**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, after the previous chapter recieved such positive feedback, I'm eager to get started on this new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_***I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, and I don't own Pokemon either!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Samurott, the Formidable Pokemon." = regular speech

'_The Mucky Boys!' = someone's thoughts_

**"Shut up, Sarah!" = someone yelling**

**"Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies." = Pokedex Entries**

* * *

_**Payback is Sweet**_

* * *

Eddy yawned as he woke up from a rather refreshing sleep. After the whole Friendship Day Ordeal, as he and his fellow Eds, plus the grownups, took to calling it, he was exhausted and went straight to bed after dinner. Even though his bedtime is at nine, he really didn't feel like staying up any longer than he had to. And neither did Ed or Double Dee for that matter. But now, having woken up at eight o'clock sharp, Eddy's feeling refreshed and ready to face the day.

And judging from the smell of cooking bacon, it's a day that's going to get even better since his dad took the week off from work and his mom seemed to be making her famous three cheese spicy mushroom omelettes with crispy bacon for breakfast today.

'_My favorite…!'_ Eddy thought to himself as his stomach growled.

Wasting no time, the vertically challenged Ed-Boy quickly got out of bed and made his bed before rushing to the bathroom. After a hot shower, and dressing in clean clothes, Eddy calmly walked to the table and saw that his mom had just finished preparing the food.

"There's my little man." she said as she set plates of food on the table.

"Looks great, Mom." Eddy said as he took his seat.

"So, how'd ya sleep, son? Have any dreams of scams that could work last night?" Eddy's dad asked playfully as he set down his newspaper.

"Oh, yeah. I've been thinking about that, Dad, and I've decided that maybe it's time to stop all the scams the guys and I have been doing." Eddy explained as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh? What brought this on?" asked Eddy's Mom.

"Well, looking back on the scams me, Ed, and Double Dee have done, it made me realize that our social lives stink. We only have each other to call friends and have pretty much driven a wedge between ourselves and the neighborhood kids! Well, all except Sarah. She's hated Ed since day one." Eddy explained. "So, I'm gonna talk to the boys today and tell them we're not scamming kids anymore. We'll just do some more real business ventures like bake sales and ping pong."

Eddy's parents couldn't help but smile at how mature their son was being. It seems as though this whole experience, while traumatizing and hurtful, has helped push their child in the right direction so that he can grow as a person. He might still be vertically challenged, but at least he's becoming a more responsible and mature young man.

"Well, when you boys get around to your ping pong idea, you let me know. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a bit of a wiz at ping pong." Eddy's Dad said while looking at his nails.

"Really? Like how you were a wiz at fixing that leaky pipe in the sink?" Eddy's Mom asked with a playful grin.

"Hey, I got the thing fixed, didn't I? Besides, you saw what that pathetic excuse for a plumber did to the pipe! That wasn't plumbing, that was taping!" Eddy's Dad said as a retort. "He clearly never went to plumber school. And yes, there is such a thing."

Eddy chuckled at his father's inability to fix things like pipes while his mom rolled her eyes at her husband's flawed logic. He always did have a way of blaming unfortunate events on others. Something Eddy got to a lesser degree, as he often blamed Double Dee whenever one of his 'amazing scams' ended up going wrong. But as Eddy is now trying to change his ways, she knows he's not going to be blaming his friends when things go wrong anytime soon.

Especially since there's a little surprise waiting for the Eds at a certain jock's house.

* * *

_**...Later That Day…**_

* * *

Glaring out of his bedroom window, Kevin could only watch as rolls of toilet paper were sent flying up over his house by two of the three people he absolutely despised. Especially since his parents punished him, not just for constantly beating them up with almost no good reason, but also for his blackmailing of Eddy using his middle name and then revealing it to the kids of the cul-de-sac anyway. And it's not just him who has to endure this. Ed's bratty little sister, Sarah, and Nazz also have to for various reasons.

Eddy and Ed laughed as they sent another roll of toilet paper flying, clearly enjoying themselves. Apparently, the surprise their parents had in store for them was the opportunity to torment those who are usually their tormentors with no fear of punishment. Double Dee was out in town with his parents, but he'll be along in like five minutes. His mom said so in a group text message to Eddy and Ed's moms.

"Kevin looks ready to bust an artery!" Eddy laughed.

He and Ed laughed like hyenas while Jimmy, who now had to be lead around the neighborhood by his parents while on a leash as part of his punishment, tried to sneak away. But it was all for naught as Eddy pulled him over to the cooler he was standing next to.

"Have a soda, Curly Locks." Eddy said as he wedged a soda bottle between Jimmy's face and his retainer. "We're celebratin'!"

But Jimmy just trembled like the coward he is. Something that both Ed and Eddy's darker sides relished in.

"I don't want any part of this! You're in big trouble, Eddy, and I'm in enough trouble as it is!" Jimmy exclaimed as he tried to reason with the flat headed Ed-Boy.

"And who's fault is it that you got what was comin' to ya?" Eddy asked as a rhetorical question. "Besides, ol' Shovel Chin, Nazz, and loudmouth Sarah can't do nothin'. They got grounded for the rest of the summer and three months after school starts."

Eddy grabbed a soda from the cooler he was standing next to and raised it up to propose a toast. Something he, Ed's, and even Kevin, Nazz, and Jimmy's parents couldn't help but partake in as they too grabbed their favorite flavors of soda.

"A toast to the Terrible Trio!"

Ed grabbed the soda in Jimmy's retainer and raised it as well as he added his own two cents.

"With lots of butter!"

All of them downed their sodas in one go, sighing in bliss at the fizzy drinks, even as Jimmy was tossed back into a tree. He slid down the trunk and remained upside down on his head while the glass bottle rolled along to rest next to him. This was the scene Double Dee and his parents happened upon. And of course, being the nice guy that he is, the lad couldn't stay too mad at Jimmy, even though he put him and his friends through a tough time with that revenge plot of his.

Besides, the boy's parents punishing him is good enough for the beanie wearing Ed-Boy.

"A daytime nap can invigorate, but nothing is more gratifying than a good book, Jimmy." he said as he placed an open book of poetry on Jimmy's legs.

"Quick, Double Dee! You're never gonna believe this! Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah got…"

"Recycled books, Eddy!" Double Dee exclaimed with glee, cutting his freind off as he gestured to the wagon full of books he was pulling. "Look at this refusal of knowledge! The library was having a sale. How could I resist?"

Double Dee's parents walked over to Ed and Eddy's as the adults were reminded of how much Eddy's father loved to read back when they were kids. He was never this OCD back then, and neither was his wife for that matter, but the proud parents love their son just the way he is. They just wish their jobs allowed them to spend more time with him, especially since they have no choice but to talk to him through sticky notes most of the year.

The only times they've been able to spend time as a family have been when the two parents are actually able to get time off, and around the big holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"Look at these gems! Nocturnal Burrowing Insects..." Double Dee said as he started pulling books out of the wagon and showing his friends.

And for once, Eddy was actually mildly interested in them.

"Cool." Ed commented as each book was named.

In fact, he was the only one who did so, as Eddy just gave various gestures to show he actually thought those books sounded interesting.

"...The Enchanted Spleen…"

"Compelling."

"...Spores of Spores…"

"I can relate."

"101 Latin Party Jokes!"

"Do tell!"

As Edd reached for another book, Eddy noticed that Sarah had joined Kevin up in his room to glare at the three Eds. He proceeded to make a face and stick his tongue out at the two, knowing they can't do anything against him or his friends. And the two growled loudly as they know this.

Double Dee pulled out a new book. One that seemed to catch his interest more than the others in the wagon.

"The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases?" he asked as he opened the book. "This looks etifying."

He flipped a few pages and noticed one disease that really seemed like an eye catcher.

"The Lacadaisycathro Disease. Listen to this, Ed. Symptoms include: the rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness, and an abnormal fixation to headware?"

As he read the symptoms, Double Dee seemed to grow worried as they seemed more like personality traits rather than actual symptoms. But maybe the disease is what causes these traits to appear in the first place?

"That sounds resembling. 'Cause… it sounds like…" pondered Ed.

"It sounds like Double Dee, Ed." Eddy said, clearing things up for his mentally challenged friend.

"Me? Really?" Double Dee asked before chuckling as he put up a brave front. "Why, that's just plain silly! I'll give you rationalizing, but habitual or abnormal fixation? Please…"

Double Dee quickly returned to the book, only to have it snatched from him as Eddy actually proceeded to reassure his friend using logic and his own understanding of medicine. Having a former nurse for a mother certainly helps with that matter.

"Come on, Double Dee. The diseases in this book, especially that 'Lacadaisycathro Disease', don't really exist." he explained much to Double Dee's shock.

The boy looked to Eddy's mom, who is a reliable source with this stuff, and she gave him a nod and a reassuring smile to show Eddy is right.

"My son's right, Eddward. The diseases in that encyclopedia are obscure for a reason. They're just urban legends. Nothing more than myths." she explained.

"Yeah, you should listen to the medical expert here, Double Dee. No need to get your hat in a knot because you listened to a book about mythical diseases." Eddy said whilst patting Double Dee on the shoulder. "Besides, you haven't heard the news yet. Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah are all stuck indoors! GROUNDED, I TELL YA!"

Ed walked up to his friends while balancing a book on his head, looking a bit more mischeivous than he usually does.

"We get to give them their just desserts, Double Dee!" he cheered stupidly.

The Eds looked up to Kevin's bedroom window only to see that two out of three of their caged rats are no longer there. But this wouldn't stop the Eds. Especially not Eddy, who has been hoping for payback for quite some time now. And now that he's finally getting it, he's not going to just let it slip through his fingers.

"Quick, they're hiding!"

Ed laughed as he followed Eddy while Double Dee just stood there, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he does want vengeance against those who wronged him and his friends so much in the past. On the other hand, he's too nice to really do something involving tormenting others just to get a laugh.

So, he decided to do the mature thing.

He picked up a book and allowed Ed and Eddy to torment Nazz, Kevin, and Sarah as much as they want. He's got some reading to catch up on.

* * *

_***To Be Continued..***_

* * *

_**Sorry it's not as long as the previous chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway.**_

_**As always, thank you guys and girls so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_

* * *

_**Poll Question: Which of these do you want Jaune's Hollow form to be modeled after for Jaune Arc - La Cero Espada?**_

_**Poll Results:**_

_**Dragon: 9 votes (WINNER!)**_

_**Dark Phoenix: 7 votes**_

_**Velociraptor & Homotherium (the Scimitar-Toothed Cat): tied with 4 votes each**_

_**Hammerhead Shark: 2 votes (wow, you people must really hate sharks. What would Halibel say?)**_


End file.
